


Not What it Seems

by SnapTheVolleyNerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, Pearlfriends, Pink diamond in the future, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Needs Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapTheVolleyNerd/pseuds/SnapTheVolleyNerd
Summary: When Pink Diamond and her Pearl are sent forward in time, it's up to Steven and the gems to send them back to the past.In doing so, Steven learns more about his mother than he had ever wanted to know...
Relationships: Pearl/Pink Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 89
Kudos: 246





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea today, so I immediately began writing it. ENJOY~

It was a trying day for Pink. She had been told off by Blue and Yellow once again.

“Why can’t they just see how amazing this planet is?!”

“I…I’m not sure, my Diamond. If you and I can see it, I don’t understand why they can’t.”

Pink took a deep breath. She had to remember to stay calm. She looked at Pearl, who had been helping her however she could. Sighing, she pulled up her reports.

“My Diamond, look at this. It’s a gift from Blue and Yellow.”

Pearl held the item out for Pink to inspect it. She gasped softly.

“It’s an hourglass! Blue and Yellow used to use these to see potential threats to their colonies. I wonder what Earth’s future is going to be like…”

“Alright, good job everyone. Time to head home for the day!”

Steven called out to the students. He had started teaching a class at Little Homeschool, once a week, where he taught gems how it was okay to not be okay. He chuckled as his phone vibrated.

“Hey, Connie!”

“ _Hey Steven! I’m on my way over, do you wanna get some dinner?_ ”

Before he could even answer, there was a blast of wind. Standing before him were Pink Diamond and Pearl.

All that Connie heard from Steven was a scream, before his phone hit the ground.

“ _Steven! Steven, what’s wrong?! I’m almost there, hang on!!_ ”

Steven was breathing heavily as he watched Pink turn around.

“Oh my stars. Pearl, look at this! This is Earth’s future!”

Pink was looking all around her, when she noticed the human boy. He looked panicked, and she could just barely hear his words.

“Th-this isn’t real, y-you’re dead. Come on, Steven, wake up, it’s j-just another Diamond dream.”

But he couldn’t calm down, not when his _deceased mother_ was standing right in front of him. Maybe he was just having a weird kind of flashback again.

“ ** _Steven! A-are you okay?! I heard the screams…_** ”

Connie had arrived, and had thrown herself in front of Steven.

“C-Connie? P-please tell me I’m dreaming. Please-please tell me that _she’s_ not standing over there…”

Pink felt a shiver run down her back as the human girl glared at her.

“I wish I could, Steven, but…She’s really there. I don’t know **how** , but I do know that she’s not getting anywhere near you, if she doesn’t want to be shattered.”

Pearl ran to stand in front of Pink.

“You won’t harm a single hair on my Diamond’s head!”

Steven couldn’t believe this was happening. Not only was his mother here, but this was obviously before she had faked her own shattering.

“Please, let’s not fight. Pearl, calm down. Let’s see if we can resolve whatever it is that just happened.”

Connie’s phone rang loudly, as the room went silent.

“Hello?”

“ _Connie, oh thank the stars. Are you with Steven? We heard him scream just a few minutes ago!_ ”

“Pearl, you and the gems had better get up here. We have a situation. A **major situation**.”

“ _We’ll be there in less than five, Connie._ ”

Connie took a deep breath, as she walked towards Steven, never letting her guard down.

“Steven? Hey, look at me. The gems are on their way, it’s gonna be okay. Just breathe.”

Pink and Pearl exchanged a confused look, as they wondered what exactly had just happened. Before they had a chance to ask another question, six gems burst through the door, each one wielding a unique weapon.

“Steven! What’s-“

Before Pearl could ask, Connie pointed at Pink and Pearl, fury in her eyes. Pearl froze. That was impossible. There was no way that Pink could exist. But then she saw… _herself_ , still loyal to a Diamond.

“Wh-what? But…that’s…that’s not possible.”

Pearl shook her head, resolving to worry about it later.

“Steven, are you feeling okay?”

Steven could only shake his head no, but he was absolutely not okay right now. Pearl gently helped him sit, as she brushed his hair away from his face. Garnet and Amethyst couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Of course, neither could Lapis, Peridot, or Bismuth. They all rushed to stand between Steven and Pink, not knowing what else to do.

“Everyone needs to calm down. Why don’t we ask Pink how she got here, so we can send her back.”

The gems murmured in agreement with Garnet. Before they could ask, Pink spoke.

“Please, can someone explain what exactly is happening right now? I…I only came to the future to see what Earth would one day be like. But I don’t understand what’s happening here.”

Garnet gritted her teeth, while Bismuth spoke.

“You’ve just sent one of us into a _panic_ , what did you _think_ was going on, Ro-“

“Now’s not the time, Bismuth.”

Lapis put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded towards Steven, as they realized he was shaking uncontrollably.

“Here isn’t exactly the best _place_ , either. We have classes here in the morning, why don’t we head to Steven’s house?”

Peridot suggested. Steven weakly nodded his head, as Pearl scooped him up. It was easy to tell that he wouldn’t be able to stand. Pink found it quite funny that a tiny Pearl was carrying a human. But then she looked at her own Pearl. She was stronger than she had been made to be, that much was clear. Pink suddenly realized something. This future Pearl…was her own Pearl. She could hardly believe it.

“Alright Pink, come on, I know you can shapeshift into something smaller, and now would be a good time, since we’re about to head out.”

Amethyst, who was clearly done with the entire situation pointed out the painfully obvious point that Pink had missed at first. A diamond randomly appearing in Little Homeschool would definitely be bad. And so, Pink shapeshifted into a Rose Quartz. Amethyst cringed, as she led Pink to Steven’s home. She had a _very_ bad feeling about this. Particularly because of Steven had reacted. She sighed as she dragged Pink away from the school that she was so interested in. Pearl, of course, did not take kindly to her Diamond being forced away.

“Hey. My Diamond can walk by herself just fine, thank you.”

“Yeah, I know she can, Pearl, and you’ve gotta stop with the diamond talk. Besides, she’s so curious about the future that if I let go, we’d probably spend all day trying to find her again.”

As much as Amethyst hated having to be the one that lead Pink around, she knew that she was least likely to explode on her, for things that she apparently hadn’t done yet.

“Steven, we’re home now.”

Pearl gently said, as she placed him on the couch. At some point on the way home, Steven had lost consciousness. She gently shook him, in an attempt to wake him up.

“M-mom?”

“It’s me, Steven, Pearl. How are you feeling?”

He groaned, as Pearl opened her arms for him to flop into. He relaxed once he was sure that it was Pearl that was there, and not Pink. She ruffled his hair, as Connie spoke softly with the other gems.

“ _This is bad, there’s no telling what’ll happen to Steven if we don’t find a way to get her back to past!_ ”

Garnet nodded in agreement.

“ _But how are we supposed to send them both back? Steven told me that the hourglass that you guys had was broken **years** ago!_”

Peridot was the only who even had an idea about how to send Pink back. She sighed, as she looked over at Steven and Pearl. Before she could say anything else, Amethyst brought in Pink and Pearl.

“Somebody else gets to deal with that next time, that took **forever**.”

Amethyst groaned as she joined Steven and Pearl on the couch. Pink was looking around the house, curiosity overcoming her confusion. But then she saw Pearl with the human boy. 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, so…Pink Diamond somehow got sent to the future. So this must be before the war, right Pearl?”
> 
> Connie asked, desperately trying to help in any way she could.
> 
> “That’s what it seems like, Connie. The only way I can think of that she and myself could have been sent forward in time is with an hourglass. Blue and Yellow gave her one when her colony on Earth was still fairly new. But she had ignored it. Or at least that’s what I thought happened. If they’re here now, without the hourglass, we may have a difficult time sending them back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all seem to be likin' this, so here goes chapter two!

“Okay, so…Pink Diamond somehow got sent to the future. So this must be before the war, right Pearl?”

Connie asked, desperately trying to help in any way she could.

“That’s what it seems like, Connie. The only way I can think of that she and myself could have been sent forward in time is with an hourglass. Blue and Yellow gave her one when her colony on Earth was still fairly new. But she had ignored it. Or at least that’s what I thought happened. If they’re here now, without the hourglass, we may have a difficult time sending them back.”

Connie groaned. She and Pearl had helped Steven to his room only moments earlier, as he seemed to go back into a panicked state when he saw Pink.

_Pink_ , on the other hand, was exploring the house, thoroughly fascinated. Greg was on his way, worried about his son.

“Okay, I’m here, where’s-”

His question was cut off by a startled scream, as Pearl rushed downstairs.

“Greg? I-is everything okay?”

Pink was staring at Greg, curious.

“Uh…P-Pearl, what’s going on?”

He was quite clearly in distress, seeing the mother of his child _alive and well_.

“Greg, I’ll fill you in, but right now, Steven needs you. He’s in his room.”

He nodded, as he headed upstairs, bumping into Connie who was on her way down.

“Mr. Universe, I don’t think Steven should have to deal with this. It’s hurting him mentally, we have to get _her_ back to the past somehow.”

Greg nodded in agreement. Before anything else, however, he had to see his son.

“Schtu-ball? Hey, how’re you feeling?”

Steven groaned into his pillow. Greg sighed as he sat down on the bed.

“I know, this is hard. The gems and Connie are all trying to figure out how to send her back.”

Steven sighed, as he struggled to sit up.

“Dad, I just…I don’t understand how this is possible! I thought-I thought that maybe I was finally done dealing with everything she did! But now she’s in my living room, and she hasn’t even faked her shattering yet! I-I don’t know what to do!”

Steven was crying as he finished speaking. Greg put his arms around his son as he spoke softly.

“Steven, you don’t have to do anything. We can handle this. Connie is watching her right now, and I think Pearl is talking to her past self? Either way, even if you _do_ want to help, you won’t be alone. Not at all. Okay, kiddo?”

Steven took a deep breath.

“Okay, dad.”

Connie was keeping a watchful eye over Pink, as she flipped through books on Steven’s shelves. She stopped when she came across a photo album.

“E-excuse me. I think I heard those gems say your name was ‘Connie’? Can you explain these to me?”

Pink was pointing at a picture of Steven with the Diamonds, Pearl hugging him. Connie felt her stomach drop. She was going to have to explain what a _human_ child was doing with _three diamonds_. Taking a deep breath, she began.

“I know you know the Diamonds, Pink. But you don’t know Steven. He’s…he’s different from other humans. A hybrid. Something that had always been thought to be impossible, until his birth. A-and, well, after a very long time, and many difficult meetings, Steven was able to bring peace across the galaxy.”

“But why is _my_ Pearl with him? I don’t understand! And where is my future self?”

Connie choked, wondering how to explain _that_. Before she could attempt an explanation, both Pearl’s walked in.

“ _Pearl, help!_ ”

“Wh-what’s wrong, Connie?”

She gestured to the album in Pink’s hands.

“Oh. Oh _no_.”

Pearl rubbed her temples, wondering how to explain this.

“W-well, Pink, what questions do you have?”

She clapped her hands together, excited to finally have answers to her growing number of questions.

“Why do you belong to a human? I know that you’re my Pearl, but in the future. And why does that human know Blue, Yellow _and_ White? Where’s my future self?”

Pearl wrung her hands, as she remembered that Pink had been famous for her curiosity.

“Firstly, Pink. I belong to no one. Steven is more like my son than anything. And yes, I was once your Pearl, thousands of years ago. As for why Steven knows Blue, Yellow, and White…now isn’t the time for you to know that. Your future self? Hmmm. I’ll explain it some other time, Pink.”

She didn’t want to tell Pink too much about the future, despite knowing that this current Pink had already created an alternate dimension. Sighing, Pearl whispered to Connie.

“We just need to keep them both entertained for the time being, Connie. We’ll need to have a meeting with the rest of the Crystal Gems, and maybe the Diamonds.”

Connie nodded, wondering how the diamonds would react to, uh, _this_. She heard Steven’s door open, and down came Greg and Steven. They still seemed hesitant, but Steven paled when he saw his photo album in Pink’s hands.

This was absolutely not what he had been expecting his afternoon to be like. He marched over to Pink, and took his album back.

“You can’t look in this, Pink. And especially not without permission!”

Pink was clearly shocked that a human was so fearless against her, _a diamond_. But she wanted to learn more. She wanted to learn everything that Earth was going to be.

“You’re…Steven, right? I have to see what Earth is going to be like. And I want to know how you know the other diamonds. I want to know if I was able to stop my colony from being finished. And I want to know when I went back for Spinel!”

Steven froze. She had been planning on coming back for Spinel? He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around everything that had been happening in the past few hours, but this wasn’t at all a question he had expected to hear. He took a deep breath before responding.

“Yes, my name is Steven. I-I guess it wouldn’t hurt to let you see what Earth is like now. But you _can’t_ go out there looking like a Diamond _or_ a Rose Quartz.”

She looked at him quizzically.

“I’ll explain that later. Now, if you were to disguise yourself as a _Pearl_ , I think that would be okay. But you can’t say **_anything_ **about being a Diamond, okay?”

Steven rubbed a hand across his face, exhausted already. He needed to have a meeting with the diamonds.

“Uh, Connie, dad, gems? Can you guys please show her some of what we’ve been working on? I-I need to go and talk with the-“

He froze, before finishing his sentence.

“…the diamonds, and-and see if they can help us out.”

He finished with a tired sigh.

“But Steven, you guys _just_ had a meeting two days ago, won’t they find it strange?”

Connie asked.

“That’s not the _only_ thing they’re going to find strange. Either way, I better get going soon.”

His shoulders drooped, as he mentally began preparing for the amount of time he was about to spend with the diamonds, trying to figure this out.

“Steven, you should get some sleep first, it’s been a long day.”

He knew that Pearl was right. But how was he supposed to sleep, when _Pink Diamond_ was in his living room?

“Don’t worry, we’ll be giving Pink a tour of Little Homeworld. Get some rest, and don’t forget to take something to eat. We’ll see you when you get back, okay?”

He nodded tiredly at Pearl, as she gently led him back to his room. She tucked him into bed before returning downstairs, just in time to see Pink shapeshifting into a Pearl. She had chosen to have her fake pearl on her left arm, her new form’s clothes covering her own gem. Pearl gritted her teeth, as the memories from so long ago came back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw your comments give me life, thank!


	3. I Want to Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Uh…whoa. Pearl, have you seen Steven anywhere? Connie and Greg were going to go with him to…uh…there. But they haven’t seen him.”
> 
> Pearl bit her lip, as she thought of where Steven could be.
> 
> “I’m sure they checked his room, have they tried calling for Lion? O-or he might have decided to spend some time at Little Homeschool first….”
> 
> Bismuth held up her hand, as she pointed to her phone.
> 
> “False alarm, he was just buried under blankets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SICK AS ALL HELL BUT BY GOD I GAVE YOU A CHAPTER
> 
> IT MAY BE TRASH BUT I HOPE Y;ALL LIKE IT

Pink was so excited to see Earth. She wanted to know every bit of history, and Pearl was more than happy to tell her a large portion of it.

“…and this is where the first new Crystal Gems in thousands of years chose to live. A Lapis Lazuli, and a Peridot. Oh, i-is something the matter?”

Pearl’s cheeks were a light blue, as she wondered if she had been talking too fast. Pink shook her head, her hair swaying with her. She grinned at Pearl as she quietly asked.

“Pearl, what is it like? To be a Crystal Gem?”

She froze. She had never stopped to consider that Pink would be curious about that.

“W-well…oh stars, how do I put this?”

Before she could decide on how to approach the subject, Volleyball hugged her from behind. Giggling, she kissed Pearl’s cheek.

“Pearl, are we still going out tonight?”

Pearl smiled softly, as Pink realized in horror that this was her original Pearl.

“Yes, of course, Volleyball. But I _am_ rather busy at the moment. Don’t you have a class coming up?”

Volleyball squeaked as she checked her phone, giving Pearl one last kiss before speeding off to her own class.

Pink tried so very hard to keep her feelings a secret, as _her_ Pearl, the one who had traveled with her to the future, looked at her future self in awe. Pearl cleared her throat.

“Anyway, being a Crystal Gem. Well, it means being different. Not like you were made to be. An Offcolor. Or defective, as Homeworld used to say.”

“L-like me…”

Pink whispered. Both Pearls looked at her, bewildered. She took a deep breath, as she began to explain.

“W-well, you know how Blue, Yellow and White are all _huge_ , and have…or had? A lot of colonies. I’m the youngest Diamond, but…I came out wrong. I’m…defective. That’s why the others wouldn’t listen to me, or respect me.”

Pink let a single tear fall down her cheek, as she remembered the many times Blue and Yellow had told her she’d have to work much harder, because she was so much smaller. Past Pearl hugged her diamond. Future Pearl looked on, an aged expression on her face.

“That explains quite a bit, at least for me, P-“

Pearl stopped herself before anyone heard her.

“H-how about we come up with a name for you both for the time being?”

Pink nodded, as Pearl held her hand. Thankfully, it wasn’t unusual for two Pearl’s to be seen together like that any longer.

“How about…Candy, for Pink, since your fake Pearl looks very similar to some human candies? And Flower, for my past self?”

The two gems nodded their agreement, as Bismuth came around the corner.

“Uh…whoa. Pearl, have you seen Steven anywhere? Connie and Greg were going to go with him to…uh…there. But they haven’t seen him.”

Pearl bit her lip, as she thought of where Steven could be.

“I’m sure they checked his room, have they tried calling for Lion? O-or he might have decided to spend some time at Little Homeschool first….”

Bismuth held up her hand, as she pointed to her phone.

“False alarm, he was just buried under blankets.”

Pearl looked at the picture of Steven, Connie struggling to dig him out from underneath the blankets. From the looks of it, Steven had no intention of coming out from underneath his blankets anytime soon. Pearl sighed to herself. She couldn’t blame him for being exhausted. The day had been mentally draining for everyone. But, she reminded herself, it was almost over, and most newer gems slept at night.

“Bismuth, how’re the newest gems faring? I’ve been meaning to check on them for some time, but…I got a little sidetracked, as you know.”

Bismuth glared at Pink. Oh, she was still mad. But she understood a bit better now. Sighing, she responded.

“They’re all doing quite well, and most of them are planning on enrolling in Little Homeschool. A few are still hesitant, and are wondering how exactly things are like this now. But there’s this one gem, she’s…different from the others.”

Pearl looked at her, confusion on her face, as Bismuth gestured for the trio to follow her. She pointed at a dainty looking gem, her form being similar to a Pearl’s or a Lapis Lazuli’s. Looking at her, Pearl didn’t understand why Bismuth thought she was different. But when she turned to face her new audience, Pearl understood. Standing before her was a young Bismuth. Much smaller than the many Bismuths she had met, she noted.

Pink was looking at her, excitedly. She wanted to meet the new Bismuth. After all, she was there under the guise of being a new gem, herself! Sighing, Pearl nodded for her to go and meet the younger Bismuth.

“But I don’t want to go see the diamonds! I just wanted to have a nice relaxing time at _home_!”

Steven groaned as Connie rubbed his back.

“I know, Steven. It’s not fair that you have to. But your dad and I are coming with you this time. You’re not going to do this alone, okay?”

Taking a deep breath, Steven nodded his understanding. He wasn’t sure how long this was going to take, so he had asked Connie to help him pack an overnight bag, just in case. She had been the one to realize he hadn’t taken his meds that morning.

“ _Steven._ ”

It’s not like he had forgotten on purpose! He had just gotten so busy in the morning, and then the gems needed him for something or other. Connie had groaned into her hands as Steven relayed the events of the morning to her.

And that was how he had wound up with both of him pill bottles in his overnight bag, in case they were there longer than expected.

“Hey, are you kids about ready? I think Pearl wants to know when we’re heading out!”

“We’re ready, Mr. Universe!”

Connie called in response. They had a long night ahead of them, and she had an awful lot of things she wanted to say to Pink.

“Connie? I-I’m scared. What-what if...what if we can’t send her back?”

He was shaking again. The thought of having to live with the very person who had caused his life to be a literal hell sent his anxiety through the roof. Connie gently cupped his face with her hands.

“Hey, we’ll get her back to the past, where she belongs. We’ve always been able to figure it out before. And besides, Pearl and the rest of the gems will be watching her while we meet with the diamonds. Okay?”

He nodded, unshed tears shining in his eyes. He hated this. He hated every moment that _she_ was here, when she wasn’t supposed to even exist any longer. He hoped that the other diamonds could help them, after all, where else could they turn?

The trio stepped onto the warp pad, each one barely holding their fears back. Steven tightly gripped Connie and Greg’s hands as they warped to Homeworld.

Pearl was keeping a watchful eye on Pink as she and the Bismuth played together. She sighed, remembering all those years ago, when she had played with Pink.

“U-um, excuse me?”

“Yes, Flower?”

Pearl had been waiting for her past self to ask her questions, just as Pink had, but it had taken quite awhile before she finally approached.

“Who…who was that Pearl that kissed you? I-is she nice? And…what happened to…P-Pink?”

Blushing, Pearl put her arm around Flower’s shoulders.

“Her name _now_ is Volleyball, but…she was Pink’s Pearl, before us. As for what happened to Pink…that’s not my place to say. Now tell me, have you learned any special abilities yet?”

At first Flower was in utter shock, knowing that she wasn’t Pink’s first Pearl. But then she thought of Pearl’s question. She was still getting the hang of shapeshifting, but she had recently discovered she could summon a spear.

“Ah, I-I can summon a weapon!”

Pearl felt a surge of pride, as she remembered how she had been called ‘a terrifying renegade Pearl’. Of course, this was before she had truly come into her own, she reminded herself.

“Would you like to duel? Just a simple one, to get the feel of each other’s abilities.”

Flower agreed. Little did they know, they were being watched by two Bismuths and a Diamond.


	4. The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Steven, what was the emergency?”
> 
> Yellow had never been one to beat around the bush. Blue softly tapped her shoulder, as she held her hand down for Steven.
> 
> “Hello Steven.”
> 
> She smiled down at him worriedly, as she gently tapped the top of his head.
> 
> “Hi Blue, hi Yellow. Um…th-the emergency…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT PROMO HAD GIVEN ME STEVEN UNIVERSE FEAR

“Steven, what was the emergency?”

Yellow had never been one to beat around the bush. Blue softly tapped her shoulder, as she held her hand down for Steven.

“Hello Steven.”

She smiled down at him worriedly, as she gently tapped the top of his head.

“Hi Blue, hi Yellow. Um…th-the emergency…”

He looked down, wishing Connie had joined him on Blue’s hand. He took a steadying breath, clutching his shirt, just above his gem. Blue and Yellow had been learning to recognize signs of discomfort, or of mental anguish in Steven, thanks to a kind therapist they had all been seeing.

Blue laid her hand down, and Connie joined Steven. She held his hand, as Steven tried desperately to explain the situation. Connie squeezed his hand in encouragement.

“Pink…Pink from the past somehow got to the present. A-and we’re trying to send her, and past Pearl back, but we don’t know how!”

His cheeks were glowing pink as he finally said why he had called an emergency meeting. Blue covered her mouth in horror, Yellow putting her arm around her shoulders.

“The…the only way that Pink could have been sent to our current time is with an hourglass. But ours were destroyed during the war. We sent one to Pink, as a gift for her first colony. White may have one. She was in another meeting when you contacted us, Steven. We must return Pink to the proper time.”

It was easy to see that Blue and Yellow were still reeling at this new development. How could Pink have gone _6000 years_ into the future? Not even they had gone that far. They would only go maybe 1 or 2000 years into the future, as much more could potentially break an hourglass. Blue gently placed her fingers around Steven, giving him as much of a hug as she could, with their size difference.

“Blue, we had better go and tell White. She won’t be happy about this, but hopefully she’ll have an idea of how to fix this.”

As they were turning, preparing to head to the meeting chambers that Steven had helped design, Spinel crashed into Greg.

“Mr. Universe! I-if you’re here, than Steven must be-“

“I’m up here, Spinel!”

Steven called out wearily. He had become good friends with Spinel, once they had both had time to work through their pasts. Yellow leaned down, allowing Spinel to grab her shoulder so she could hop over to Steven and Connie. As she looked at him, she realized he was _not_ having a good day.

“Y-you feeling okay, Steven?”

Steven’s mind was racing as he tried to come up with a way to explain what had happened earlier. Spinel wasn’t likely to take it very well, after all, he certainly hadn’t.

“N-no, I’m really _not_ okay right now. I-it’s just…”

Spinel gently hugged Steven.

“What happened?”

As he struggled to get the words out, Spinel felt like she wasn’t going to like what had happened.

“W-well…Pink-Pink from the past is somehow in the present. A-and I’m trying t-to send her back, and Pearl is watching her and past Pearl, but she’s just so… _curious_. About everything! And it’s already impossible for me to deal with actually talking to her! I-I just…”

He let out a strangled yell, hoping it would at least help him feel a fraction better. He did feel less pressure, but the anxiety was definitely still there. He looked at Spinel, hoping she was taking this a little bit better than he had been. Her face said otherwise.

“N-no, that’s…impossible! I…I can’t…”

“Spinel, i-it’s okay, w-we’re gonna send her back, I swear.”

She was clearly conflicted about this development, she certainly hadn’t expected this to even be a possibility. She took a steadying breath, as she gripped Steven’s hand tightly. Blue looked down at the two humans and one gem she held in her hand. She was growing increasingly worried for the people she cared so much for. Spinel and Steven weren’t taking this very well, but she and Yellow had mourned Pink for thousands of years before meeting Steven.

“Come now, White can help with this. Just try to hold on a little while longer, you two. We’ll send Pink back to the proper time, and then we’ll be able to move on from this. It’s alright to feel upset about this. Yellow and I are as well.”

Spinel wrapped her arms around Steven and Connie, fear taking over. She was afraid she’d have to face Pink again. But she knew the diamonds were there for her, as were Steven and his family. Before she could voice her fears, however, Steven’s phone began ringing loudly.

“Uh, Steven, are you gonna answer that?”

Connie asked softly.

“ _Steven! Pearl and Flower, that’s Past Pearl, th-they’re fighting! It’s chaos, please I-I don’t know what to do!”_

It was Volleyball, videocalling Steven, with Pearl and Flower fiercely fighting in the background. Steven let out a fearful, squeaky scream.

“I-I’m on my way back! Wait-Volleyball, where’s Pink!?”

She aimed the phone at Pink, sitting and speaking calmly with a Bismuth. Steven chewed on his nails as he thought of the fresh mess that had just occurred on Earth.

“Steven.”

Yellow commanded the attention of everyone in the room.

“We’ll come with you. Pearl, could you please ask White to join us in Little Homeworld as soon as she’s able?”

Yellow Pearl gave a thumbs up, as she rushed out of the room. Blue lowered her empty hand for Greg to climb into, as she set the others in her hair loop.

“Oh, Steven. I’m so sorry about this mess. Let’s head to Earth.”

As they all stepped onto the warp pad, each one was preparing to see someone they had all known to be dead for thousands of years.

Volleyball watched in horror as Pearl and Flower’s simple duel had quickly turned into an all out battle. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she watched her beloved fighting as if the war had never ended.

“Pearl! Stop!”

But her cries went unnoticed under the sound of swords clanging. But when Pink heard them fighting, she stood between them.

“That’s enough fighting! Look at Volleyball, Pearl.”

Pearl’s entire demeanor changed when she saw Volleyball, tears streaming down her cheeks. Pearl gently wiped her tears away, while murmuring soft apologies.

Flower and Pink watched in awe, witnessing a two Pearl relationship, built on love. Something that was unheard of in their time. Blue and Yellow arrived in time to see the touching scene, Steven, Connie, Greg and Spinel in tow.

Steven peeked below fearfully, and was grateful to see the fighting was over. Blue brought her hand up for them all so they could be placed back upon the ground. Spinel clung to her finger when she saw Pink, however. Bending down, Yellow scooped up the three Pearls and Pink.

“Come now, we need to talk…Where there aren’t any prying eyes.”

Yellow gestured for Steven to lead them to a small base he had been working on, for the time that he spent on Earth. It was constructed to be large enough for the diamonds, should they ever wish to visit him. Once they had all entered, and the door had been sealed securely, Steven glanced at Pink.

“Y-you can change back now.”

He watched as her form changed back to a diamond, and he watched Spinel closely. Pink hadn’t noticed her yet. But she did now.

“S-Spinel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all got a storm comin next update btw


	5. Spinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven watched as Spinel took in the sight of Pink. Alive and well, yet Steven was standing mere feet away from her.
> 
> “How dare you come to the f-future, Pink?”
> 
> Spinel’s words were bitter, and cut Pink to her core. Steven worried about the outcome of whatever this conversation may turn out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to the person who commented smth about pearlfriends ily for opening my eyes
> 
> anyways ENJOY!

Steven watched as Spinel took in the sight of Pink. Alive and well, yet Steven was standing mere feet away from her.

“How dare you come to the f-future, Pink?”

Spinel’s words were bitter, and cut Pink to her core. Steven worried about the outcome of whatever this conversation may turn out to be.

“Spinel…w-what happened to you?”

Pink meant Spinel’s new form, of course. Spinel glared at her, the fire in her eyes was enough to scared even Blue and Yellow. But Pink still did not understand. She didn’t know it was her fault.

“…what…what _happened_ to _me_!? _You_ happened to me! You left me in the garden, for six _thousand_ years! And how did I find out what happened to you, Pink? From _Steven_! Your _son_!”

Spinel slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late. Pink had heard her. Fat tears slipped down Pink’s cheeks, her hands covering her own mouth. She had never meant to leave Spinel in the garden for that long. She just had to prove herself as a Diamond, and then she was going to bring Spinel to Earth. But what was the last thing that Spinel had said?

“S-Spinel…I never meant to leave you all alone like that. I’m sorry, Spinel. I’m so sorry.”

Pink looked at Spinel, tears blurring her vision. She couldn’t understand why she’d leave Spinel in the garden all alone for all those years.

Spinel looked at her, obviously not believing her words. After all, Spinel had been treated quite horribly by her.

But Flower had heard what Spinel said about Steven. She had to know the truth.

“S-Spinel, what….what did you say about Steven?”

Blue and Yellow exchanged a look. This was _not_ going to end well. They thought back to Pink’s tantrums that she had thrown all those years ago, and were quite surprised that she was not doing so currently. Blue lowered her hand for Spinel.

“I think that’s enough, Spinel. Come here.”

As she raised her hand, Spinel wrapped her arms around Blue’s fingers, sniffling softly. She had held it together for as long as she could. Pink watched in awe as Blue and Yellow showed such compassion to her. She was shocked. She had grown used to their dictator like ways, and how Blue had so often locked her in that horrid tower for throwing a tantrum, or simply for wanting to do something different.

Steven cleared his throat, and Pink thought back to what Spinel had very obviously let slip on accident.

“ _Your **son**_!”

But it was impossible for a gem, let alone a _diamond_ to have a _human_ child.

“Steven. What did Spinel mean when she said you’re my _son_?”

He let out an involuntary squeak from behind Greg and Connie. He really didn’t want to try to explain this to her. But before he had the chance to say anything, Pearl asked a question.

“Pink, have you already been down to Earth?”

She nodded in the affirmative.

“And you’ve already become Rose Quartz?”

“…yes.”

She looked down, all eyes on her.

“And you’ve begun the rebellion against yourself?”

Another nod.

“What happened immediately before you were sent here?”

She looked into Pearl’s eyes before responding.

“I had a fight with Blue and Yellow. They still refused to see the beauty in Earth. So Pearl and I had decided to speed up our plan. To fake my shattering.”

Pearl’s shoulders trembled slightly as she looked at Blue and Yellow.

“Pink. How long had you been planning to fake your own shattering?”

Blue asked softly, tears in her eyes.

“Far longer than anyone knows. But it was a last resort only. I felt like I had no choice, since neither of you would listen to me! Life on Earth is beautiful, and amazing! And now that I’m in the future, I see that it’s really possible for Gems and Humans to exist together peacefully! But I…I don’t understand how you and Yellow changed your minds.”

Spinel watched intently from Blue’s hand, as Pink told her story. She had been hurt, just like Spinel had been. But this was different. Yellow responded.

“Pink, we know now that we were wrong to not listen to you. Steven has proven that, time and again.”

Before Yellow could say anything else, Pink yelled another question.

“And why did Spinel say that he’s my **son**!? I don’t understand why the future is like this! I wanted to go back for Spinel, I wanted to save life on Earth, and I wanted to prove my worth as a Diamond!”

Steven whimpered quietly, as Connie and Greg wrapped their arms around him protectively. Pearl walked towards Pink.

“Pink, your actions resulted in a life of trauma for Steven. As well as myself and the rest of Gemkind. You hurt so many people…even humans.”

Pearl glanced at Steven, who was covering his ears, and struggling not to turn pink. Slightly alarmed, Pearl continued.

“In this time…you no longer exist. Not because you were shattered, no. B-because…”

Greg spoke up.

“Because you wanted to give birth to _our son_.”

Every eye in the room was on Pink as she mulled over Greg’s words. Swallowing, she looked between Flower and Pearl.

Pearl nodded in agreement, acknowledging that Greg was indeed telling the truth.

“I…I gave up my life…to bring a human into the world?”

She whispered. Flower clung to her hand as she realized why everyone had been treating her in such an odd manner. In the future, _Pink Diamond_ no longer exists. She had given up her form for her son. She knelt down, gesturing for Steven to come closer.

“Steven…are you really my future son?”

He inched backwards while nodding. Before their conversation could go further, they heard White walking towards the meeting room. Pink froze in terror.

“Steven! I’m so sorry I missed you on Homeworld. Yellow Pearl said that I’d find you all here. What’s the emergency?”

Spinel hopped over to White’s shoulder, grateful to be slightly farther away from Pink. She had far too many conflicting feelings about the current chain of events. White looked at Steven, who was inching further and further away from Pink.

“ ** _Pink!?_** ”

White’s shout startled everyone at first, but once they realized she was simply shocked, they understood. Pink cowered on the floor, clearly terrified. White knelt down, and Spinel hopped off her shoulder and darted over to Steven. White looked at Pink, taking in every detail, and noticing how scared she was.

“Pink, I’m not going to hurt you, Starlight. And although I’m not entirely sure how you’re even here, seeing as you don’t exist any longer, I’m going to take this chance to apologize for everything I’ve ever done to you.”

Pink’s jaw dropped, as did Flower’s. The pair were in awe that White Diamond herself, was apologizing. Blue spoke firmly, grabbing White’s attention.

“White, we’re certain that it was an hourglass that caused this. I think we’d all like to get her back to the proper time as quickly as possible.”

White shook her head lightly, as if clearing it.

“Right. Now then, Blue and Yellow, you no longer use hourglasses, right?”

At their nods, White continued.

“I have one back on Homeworld. The problem will be finding it, however. It’s quite old, and I haven’t used it since my first few colonies.”

Pink slowly stood, shocked that White was acting so…what? Kind? Happy? _Different_.

Volleyball had opted to stay in Little Homeworld, rather than following the others to the meeting room. She had a distinct feeling that Pearl was trying to protect her from finding something out. Sighing, she walked into the small house she had made her home. She set her belongings down on the small table that Steven had given her as she looked in the mirror.

She had been offered an eyepatch, something to help cover the cracks in her form. But now, as she lifted it off, she saw that her cracks had lessened even more. She smiled softly, as she turned to look at her living room. There were photographs all over the walls. Quite a few were of her and Pearl, but there were also pictures with other gems, including the diamonds. Her phone vibrated on the table, and she walked back towards it to see a text from Pearl

_My love_ 🌺💕: Volleyball, I have to go to Homeworld today, we may have to postpone our date 😢

_My Volleyball_ 🏐💖: Aww ☹ I guess I could just have Peri over for dinner tonight tho!

_My love_ 🌺💕: 🤢 you’re more than welcome to enjoy your dinner with Peri, but honestly I don’t know how you do it!

_My Volleyball_ 🏐💖: 😊 bc food is tasty Pearl! And you DID promise to try some of my cooking sometime 😉

Volleyball chuckled. Of course, they were both very busy with Little Homeschool, but Pearl going to Homeworld was a bit unusual. She figured it had something to do with the two new Pearls she had met earlier. Her phone vibrated again, a reminder to start dinner. Seeing as how Peri usually ate dinner later in the day, Volleyball took the opportunity to enjoy a relaxing bath, one of her favorite past times that she had discovered since coming to Earth. She played the music that Pearl had recorded just for her as she relaxed into the warm water.

“Aaah. I’m sad that Pearl has to do work tonight, but maybe that means we can go on a date tomorrow instead! Now let’s see…”

She pulled her planner out of her gem, briefly bringing her belly above the water, as not to get her book wet.

“a-ha! We both have tomorrow off! Perfect, I can’t wait!”

She smiled softly as she thought of all the things they could do the next day. Her thoughts changed to what she wanted to make for dinner, since Peri would be coming over later.

Steven, Connie, Spinel and Greg had opted to stay on Yellow’s shoulders, as Blue carried Pink. White led the way to her personal chambers. The ones she hadn’t used for thousands of years before Steven had changed the galaxy. There were several gems tidying the shelfs that were full of artifacts and books. A pure white Pearl greeted them.

“Hello, everyone! We’re White Diamond’s original court.”

She bowed deeply, as everyone looked at White in confusion.

“Ah. Everyone, these are some of the first gems I ever made. I freed them from service a few years ago, as you all know.”

White pointed out that she was certainly not controlling any of these gems.

“Our Diamonds, we adore you all, and White’s chambers were in desperate need of tidying!”

A fusion spoke up. She seemed to be a nearly perfect fusion, just like Garnet.

“Ah, Sapphire, please do stay a few minutes. I’ve got a feeling that what we’re looking for has been moved.”

“What are you looking for, White?”

The Sapphire responded. Her gem was in her navel, but her form was unlike any other Sapphire. She was taller than a Pearl, but with the build of a Quartz, rather than the typical dainty form of Sapphires.

“An hourglass. I know I had one in my room, but I’m unaware of where it is currently.”

The Sapphire nodded, and pointed to a small doorway.

“We moved it to there, please allow me to receive it for you?”

White nodded her head in the affirmative, as everyone watched the exchange, eyes wide. Pink could hardly believe what she was seeing. White’s first gems, and her private rooms? This future was _weird_.

“Blue? Is this normal now? White actually talking nicely to ‘lower life forms’?”

Before Blue could respond, White spoke.

“That would be _equal_ life forms, Starlight. And yes. For a rather long time, I kept my first creations bubbled away, but I refuse to do that any longer. They deserve just as much of a chance at living their lives as everyone else.”

Pink looked at White in awe. It was possible to change everyone’s mind. She just had to get back to the past. She had an awful lot she wanted to get done in the past, to better the future. And that future included Spinel. Her eye caught something on one of White’s shelves. It looked similar to her gem. She called Blue.

“Blue, what’s that?”

At Pink’s request, Blue looked the item over. Before she could explain to Pink, White picked the item up and held it out for Pink to look at.

“Starlight, this is the remnants of what we used to create _you_. I wanted to keep them for you, so one day you could use them to make a special type of gem, all your own.”

Pink looked at the large slab of high quality material. There was a hole in it’s center, from where she had emerged. She smiled softly, realizing that each of her fellow diamonds did care about her, although they didn’t know how to show it in her time.

“White Diamond! The hourglass has gone missing!”

“ **What!?** ”

She took a deep breath before continuing.

“Sapphire, what do you mean it’s gone missing? Where else could it have gone?”

“I-I don’t know. I’m…I’m sorry.”

“It’s quite alright, Sapphire. We’ll simply have to find another way to get Pink home.”

White bit one of her nails, clearly deep in thought.

“I think I know of one other way we can get Pink home. But I doubt any of us will like it.”

White pointed at an artifact that the other diamonds, other than Pink, recognized only too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz leave a comment if u liked!


	6. A Way Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yes, that’s correct. However, if we can find the planet they were made on, we could possibly mend Pink’s old hourglass that Steven has, back on Earth!”
> 
> Greg and Connie were still confused at the events that had continued to unfold before them. Steven was clinging to Pearl like she was the only thing keeping him grounded right then. Her phone began ringing, and she answered promptly.
> 
> “Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im still sick and can barely function so plz take this chapter and enjoy it ;-;

Pink looked over at White, confusion written all over her face. White sighed as she carefully picked the object up. It looked like a large book, and Pink had never been more confused. White opened it, turning to a specific page, before setting it down on the floor, motioning for the others to join her.

“My court recorded nearly every artifact that we found that could have been of value. However, special artifacts, such as the hourglasses, I recorded myself. This is a record of every valuable item I’ve found. Hopefully, we’ll be able to find the planet where the hourglasses came from, Starlight.”

Pink clapped her hands together, Flower maintaining her diamond salute. They would get to go home soon!

“But White, we each had one, and you had told us before that there were no others!”

Blue protested.

“Yes, that’s correct. However, if we can find the planet they were made on, we could possibly mend Pink’s old hourglass that Steven has, back on Earth!”

Greg and Connie were still confused at the events that had continued to unfold before them. Steven was clinging to Pearl like she was the only thing keeping him grounded right then. Her phone began ringing, and she answered promptly.

“Hello?”

“ _Pearl! Peri and Bismuth wanted to talk to Steven, but he wasn’t answering his phone! Can you give the phone to him, please?_ ”

“Oh, of course Volleyball. Here he is.”

Pearl handed Steven the phone, and as he took it, she noted that he was still shaking.

“H-hello?”

“ _Steven, we think we know what you need to send, uh, **them** home. An hourglass! Amethyst mentioned having the pieces of an old one in her room somewhere! Bismuth and I will be joining you on Homeworld as soon as we find it, so hang tight and try to find an adhesive or wherever it came from._”

“Uh-“

“ _Great! We’ll see you soon!_ ”

“Wait!”

But Peridot had hung up before Steven could even say anything. He let out a frustrated groan, before explaining to the room what had just transpired.

“So Peri and Bismuth are gonna be coming here soon, they just have to find the pieces of the hourglass in Amethyst’s room. But we’re supposed to be looking for an adhesive or at least where it came from.”

He avoided Pink as much as he could, but she was clearly fascinated by him. White spoke up.

“Steven, I’m afraid the planet that those hourglasses came from…no longer exists.”

He felt his stomach drop, as she continued.

“Seeing as it was one of _my_ first planets, it…it didn’t last very long. All that remains is an empty shell.”

Pink looked as if she had just been told she could never return to her own time.

“Oh, Starlight. I’m so sorry. Hopefully Peridot and Bismuth can fix the hourglass. After all, they’ve fixed far more complex things.”

Pink hesitantly walked over to White. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears, as she reached her arms out to White, just as she had done so long ago. White opened her hand for Pink to hop into. Pink was shaking as White gently gave her the closest thing to a hug she could give.

“Starlight, we’ll get you home, I promise. I have the utmost confidence in Peridot and Bismuth. They can fix that hourglass.”

Pink sniffled as White tried her hardest to comfort her. Steven watched in awe, as he reflected on how much White had grown. Connie and Pearl gently led him to a corner where he could sit and breathe. Greg sat down next to him, talking softly about whatever had been happening at the car wash recently. It was calming for Steven. The most relaxing thing to happen since Pink had appeared in his classroom.

“Schtu-ball, why don’t we head into your room and get some sleep? I’m sure it’s late back home.”

Steven wearily nodded his head, Spinel walking over to join them. She wanted away from Pink as well. As they walked to Pink’s old room, they waved tiredly at a few gems who were rushing about, doing their jobs. Steven yawned as they finally reached _his_ room. It had been changed to suit his tastes a bit better, as well as his size and species. Pearl and Spinel watched as the three humans collapsed on the soft bed that Steven had brought from Earth quite some time ago.

The two gems quietly left the room, leaving the humans to recover.

“How are you holding up, Spinel?”

Pearl asked, a hint of concern in her voice. Spinel gripped her ponytails in each hand, as she groaned out.

“Not great, Pearl! This-this is…”

She let out a frustrated half-yell, half-growl at the end of her sentence. Pearl gently put her hand on her shoulder.

“I know. It’s difficult for us too, Spinel. We’ve all been hurt by her, so we have to be there for each other.”

Spinel nodded, as Pearl’s phone began to ring, startling them both.

“Hello?”

“ _Pearl! We’re heeere, where are you?_ ”

“ **Volleyball**! What are you doing on Homeworld!? It could be dangerous for you!”

“ _I know, but I missed you, and Peri and Bismuth were coming anyway. I also brought a bag of food for Steven, Connie and Greg!_ ”

Pearl groaned, rubbing her face with her free hand.

“Alright, we’re outside of Steven’s room, but all of the humans are sleeping right now.”

“ _We’ll see you soon, Pearl! I love you!_ ”

She sighed.

“I love you too.”

She smiled tiredly as she hung up the phone, Spinel grinning at her.

“Love, eh, Pearl?”

Pearl’s cheeks blazed a bright blue, as she playfully thwacked Spinel’s shoulder

“Oh, _hush_ , Spinel!”

Spinel giggled as the two relaxed a bit more, happy to just be with one another. Pearl played a holographic version of a movie from Earth while they waited for the other three gems.

“Come on Peri, it’s this way!”

Volleyball was all too excited to see Pearl again.

“Ugh, Volleyball, I know you’re excited, but could you possibly help us with the equipment we’re carrying?”

Peridot groaned as she and Bismuth set down her tech for a break. Volleyball pointed out where Spinel and Pearl were waiting.

“There they are! I _told_ you it wasn’t much farther, Peri.”

Volleyball finished speaking as she grabbed a few of the smaller items, they had been carrying, before heading over to Pearl and Spinel.

“Pearl!”

Volleyball set down the several bags she had been carrying before flinging herself at her girlfriend. Pearl chuckled as she spun Volleyball around once before setting her back down.

“I missed you too, Volleyball.”

She smiled as she kissed her cheek. Spinel hopped over to Bismuth and Peridot, hoping to give them some assistance.

“Anything I can help with?”

Bismuth gestured to behind the larger piece of tech Peridot had insisted on bringing.

“Yeah, you can help us move this hunk of tech to wherever it is that Peri wants it!”

Bismuth’s booming laughter was welcome in the lonely hall. Peridot looked at her screens, never staying focused on one for too long, clearly deep in thought. Pearl finally spoke up.

“Peri, the diamonds are in White’s chambers, you know where those are, right?”

Peridot scoffed.

“Of _course_ I do, Pearl! Come on Bismuth, Volleyball. Oh, and Spinel, apparently!”

Peridot motioned for them to follow her to White’s chambers.

“Volleyball, we’ll join you once everyone wakes up, okay?”

“Okay Pearl, we’ll see you soon. And…how are you holding up?”

Pearl squeaked out a pained noise, as Volleyball’s smile dropped.

“Hey Peri, I think I’m actually gonna stay with Pearl.”

Peridot waved her hands as if to say she knew this was going to happen, as they went off.

“Pearl, I know this is hard for you. I think it’s hard for everyone, really. But you don’t have to go through this by yourself anymore, remember? I’m right here, I promise.”

Volleyball opened her arms as Pearl walked closer, and gently wrapped her arms around her.

“It’s okay to cry, Pearl. I know. It hurts, doesn’t it?”

Pearl’s sobs were muffled by Volleyball’s soft sweater, and Volleyball held her even closer, worry all over her face. Pearl was clinging to her as if she was the only thing keeping her in the present. Volleyball knew that it wasn’t easy to stay in the present, not when their past was only a few halls away from them. A tear dripped down Volleyball’s cheek, as she lifted Pearl’s face up slightly, wiping her tears away.

“It’s going to be okay, Pearl. _We’re_ going to be okay.”

Steven, Connie and Greg were a mess of cuddles when they finally woke up. Steven looked considerably better now that he had been able to rest more.

“Hey, how are you kids feeling now?”

Connie groaned, and Steven yawned in response. Greg chuckled, he was still pretty tired too, but he was grateful for the little sleep he _did_ get. The grumbling noises his stomach made were more than enough to make Connie and Steven laugh, however.

Over their laughter, they hear a knocking on the door.

“Steven? Volleyball is here, and she brought some food for you three!”

Greg held his hand out as Volleyball offered the bag. When he opened it, he saw several sandwiches, bags of chips, water and even some juice boxes. Greg offered the bag to Connie and Steven first, before grabbing himself a sandwich and water.

“Thanks Volleyball, this is just what we needed! And these sandwiches taste _amazing_ , by the way!”

Volleyball’s cheeks turned a light pink.

“W-well, I’ve been cooking a lot, so I figured I could at least make you all some tasty sandwiches! Oh, I also brought some cookies, if you’d like.”

She offered a cookie to each one, as they accepted them graciously. Steven was the first to bite into his, discovering the softest chocolate chip cookie he had ever eaten.

“Volleyball, your cooking is awesome. Thank you again!”

Connie and Greg chuckled as Steven scarfed down the rest of his food. He took a deep breath.

“How are Peri and Bismuth doing?”

Pearl responded.

“We haven’t gone to check on them yet, we told them we’d all be along once you three had woken up. They’re probably waiting for us now, though.”


	7. Something...new?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yellow, I think we should show her a little more of how Homeworld is now, don’t you think?”
> 
> Blue was only a little surprised when Yellow nodded in agreement.
> 
> “Pink, Pearl? We have a few things we’d like to show you both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ehehehehehe I had fun writing this one
> 
> also ur boi is NO LONGER SICK AT LAST

In all her life, Pink had never felt so hurt and confused. Her chest felt tight, and every time one of her fellow diamonds looked at her, she felt as if she had done something she could never fix.

“M-my Diamond?”

Pink looked at Flower, her chest still tight. She reached out her hand, hoping that the simple action would show Flower that she wanted nothing more than a hug in that moment.

Flower recognized the lost, hurting expression on Pink’s face, and opened her arms. Pink sank down, allowing herself to be comforted.

“Pearl, what if…what if we can’t get back home? What if we get stuck here? A-and what if I leave Spinel…?”

Flower leaned away for just a few moments, brushing Pink’s bangs to the side before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“We won’t be stuck here, Pink. These gems and humans…they’re all working so hard to get us home! One we get home, I know that one of the first things you’ll do is go and get Spinel. And look, this future is _proof_ that the diamonds minds can be changed.”

Pink smiled softly as she leaned into Flower’s touch. She did make several good points. Neither gem had realized that they were being watched from afar.

“Yellow, look.”

Blue gestured towards where Pink and Flower were sitting and cuddling. Yellow froze when she saw the pair, but suddenly so many things about the past made sense.

“I…I wonder if that’s why she wanted to change what Earth was going to be like?”

Yellow whispered, as she thought back to all of the fusions she had met on Earth, not to mention the fusions that finally felt safe to be themselves on Homeworld. She remembered how the Crystal Gems had fought so hard for Earth, and she finally understood why it had been so important to Pink, even before she had faked her shattering.

Blue smiled softly as she watched Flower pepper Pink’s face with gentle kisses.

“Yellow, I think we should show her a little more of how Homeworld is now, don’t you think?”

Blue was only a little surprised when Yellow nodded in agreement.

“Pink, Pearl? We have a few things we’d like to show you both.”

The two smaller gems flushed as they realized they had been watched, but Pink held tightly to Flower’s hand, stubbornly refusing to allow them to be separated. Blue and Yellow chuckled as Blue lowered her hand for the pair.

Flower glanced up at Pink nervously, and was surprised when Pink nodded her head. The two hopped onto Blue’s hand, never letting go of each other. Blue cuddled the two close to her face, just as she had done with Steven so many times, in the hopes that the two smaller gems would understand that she accepted them entirely.

“Oh, Pink. I wish we had been nicer to you back then. Maybe…maybe you wouldn’t have been so afraid to show your love for her then.”

Flower blushed as Pink held her even closer, as if she feared that Blue would separate them. Blue looked at the pair in shock, as they glowed a brilliant blue light together. She gasped as she realized what was happening.

“Oh stars! You two _can_ fuse!”

Blue and Yellow could hardly believe the new fusion that Blue held in her hand. Blue was the one to realize just how different this fusion was from Pearl and Steven’s fusion, not to mention the Rainbow Quartz fusion that Rose and Pearl were supposed to have created together in the past.

“Now then, what is your name, exactly?”

Yellow asked, her voice scarcely above a whisper. She jumped a bit when the new fusion responded.

“My name? Mystic Topaz.”

She smiled before bowing grandly, as if she were revealing a well kept secret. Yellow could scarcely contain the large grin she had been hiding for quite some time now.

“Well then, Mystic. We had no idea it was possible for a Diamond and a Pearl to fuse, but you’ve just proven that it’s more than just _possible_. Is…is this the first time you’ve fused?”

Mystic looked down, deep in thought.

“Well, Pearl and Pink have fused a handful of times, as Rose Quartz and Pearl, but never like this!”

Blue looked at the fusion, taking in how different and yet…how familiar she was. Two sets of eyes, a skin color far closer to Flower’s original pale blue, and with brilliant pink hair. Not only that, but she had even grown a considerable amount, making her twice the height of Pink.

“Mystic, you’re so beautiful…I hope you realize that we do love you, no matter what.”

Spinel clung to Bismuth’s arm as they watched Peridot pointing out what they needed to do to fix the hourglass on her screens.

“Peri, wait, I thought you needed that special sand or something to put back in it?”

Peridot stopped for only a moment, as she considered Spinel’s words.

“That’s correct, Spinel. But! We found enough of the sand to send Pink and eugh, what were they calling her…Flower back to the past. The only thing we need to do is fix the hourglass.”

Peridot seemed to be more than a little distracted, as she pulled up yet another reference from Pearl’s notes about the hourglass.

“Hey, how are taking this, Spinel?”

Bismuth spoke softly to the gem who had refused to let go of her arm for quite some time now. Spinel looked up at her, clearly not taking it very well.

“I-I….”

She sighed.

“N-not well. Pink is _right there_ , a-and she said that she meant to come back and get me way earlier, and then I got mad at her, and accidentally told her that Steven is her son and-and…”

Bismuth gently patted the top of Spinel’s head as she spoke softly.

“Hey, it’s alright, Spinel. We’re going to get through this, okay?”

Spinel sniffled quietly as she nodded, wrapping her long arms around Bismuth. She was having trouble understanding her own conflicted feelings and emotions regarding Pink. She jumped when a third, much smaller hand gently touched her shoulder. She looked down, and there was Peridot, looking at her worriedly, a small, timid smile on her face.

“We’re gonna get them back to past, Spinel. I mean it!”

Spinel smiled through her tears, as her new friends reminded her once again that she wasn’t alone.

Steven walked behind the others, needing some time to adjust to what had just happened the day before. He _really_ didn’t want to think about having to talk to Pink again. Not to mention past Pearl. He grimaced as he remembered the meeting with Spinel. He just wanted the past to _stay_ in the past, but it was stubbornly haunting him. He groaned quietly, hoping nobody had heard him, but Connie had.

“Steven, you okay?”

He looked at her, clearly not okay.

“Right, stupid question. Do you want to talk about it?”

He shook his head, and Connie took his hand instead. She squeezed his hand three times, and he returned the gesture. It was their secret way of reassuring one another that they were really there, and most certainly weren’t going to leave the other alone.


	8. In Hindsight, I Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mystic, look there.”
> 
> Curious, she looked where Yellow was pointing, and her jaw dropped. The tower where she had been locked away so many times had been destroyed, and in it’s place were several smaller rooms, where gems that had been deemed off-colors before Steven had arrived now lived. Mystic felt a tear slip down her cheek as she smiled, knowing that these gems were not being punished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND AT LAST THE ENDING UWU

Mystic Topaz had so many questions, and Blue and Yellow were more than happy to answer each one. Blue pointed out how different the palace was now, there were quite a few fusions who all seemed rather happy with were they were. Mystic smiled softly, as she remembered how fusions of different gems had been treated in the past. So many senseless shatterings.

“Mystic, look there.”

Curious, she looked where Yellow was pointing, and her jaw dropped. The tower where she had been locked away so many times had been destroyed, and in it’s place were several smaller rooms, where gems that had been deemed off-colors before Steven had arrived now lived. Mystic felt a tear slip down her cheek as she smiled, knowing that these gems were not being punished.

Blue watched her reaction carefully, knowing that she had been the one to lock Pink in that tower so often, all those years ago. Walking through the palace, they were careful to stay away from Steven’s room. After all, he seemed to be having difficulty handling the fact that Pink was currently alive.

“Blue, we should probably be wrapping this tour up soon, I’m sure that Mystic is a bit tired by now.”

Blue nodded in response, as they began walking towards Blue’s room.

“Mystic, you’ll be safe in my room, and if you’d like to unfuse, you’ll be left alone. Yellow and I need to talk with Steven, alright?”

Mystic nodded her head, grinning as she floated down from Blue’s hand. She knew where Blue’s room was, and she got there just a little ahead of Blue and Yellow. However, when she opened the door, she was surprised to see that there were dozens of gems working in Blue’s room, just like White’s room. Mystic recognized some very young Lapis Lazulis, as well as Sapphires.

“Oh my stars, come now everyone, I’m afraid we’ll have to do this another time. But for now, feel free to explore the palace.”

Blue smiled at the smaller gems as they happily walked out, eager to explore. Once the newer gems had left, Mystic unfused.

“Pink and Pearl, please take some time to rest while we go talk to Steven.”

Yellow said in a much kinder voice than Pink was used to, and with that, she and Yellow were on their way to Steven.

Steven was clinging to Connie’s hand as his mind raced. He had never thought he would have to face Pink, at least not like this.

“Steven, hey, we’re gonna get through this.”

Connie’s words brought him back to the present, as he looked over at her, worry etched all over her face.

“W-well, I guess I k-kinda have met her now, r-right?”

He weakly chuckled as he finished speaking. Connie sighed, bringing him closer to her, and wrapping him in a side hug. He was still shaking, but he felt considerably safer with Connie so close.

“Steven, there you are! We need to talk to you about…all of this.”

Yellow’s voice was unexpectedly loud to Steven, but he supposed she was speaking at her regular volume.

“u-um. W-what do we need to talk about e-exactly?”

Blue sighed deeply, clearly torn by the events that had led up to this moment.

“Pink and Pearl fused, and we were able to shoe Mystic Topaz-their fusion-a bit of the palace. Oh Steven, I had never realized how much we had hurt her before we gave her Earth. But she must be returned to her own time…it’s just far too painful for her to be here right now.”

Steven nodded in agreement, he wanted to send her back too.

“I wish we could just send her back now, but Peri and Bismuth are still working on the hourglass. We’re actually on our way to meet them right now. W-want to join us?”

Blue murmured her agreement, and they began walking towards White’s room, where the other crystal gems would be waiting for them.

“Pearl, I-I just don’t understand! Why did I do so many awful things to everyone? All I ever wanted…was to be happy. And for my court to be happy. And for Blue and Yellow to treat me like their equal. A-and for some reason, I-I lied to everyone? And I l-left Spinel in the garden!”

Pink sniffled as she thought back to how everyone had been treating her. She hadn’t wanted this kind of future. Not like this. In the end, Homeworld had changed for the better, along with her fellow diamonds. But at a great cost.

“My-Pink…once we get back to our own time…we can change. We can change everything. We’ll get Spinel from the garden and bring her to Earth. We’ll speak to the diamonds. And we will fight for Earth, and it’s future as the first planet for humans and gems alike! Where we can all live peacefully.”

Pearl wiped a tear from Pink’s cheek as she spoke. They knew that the diamonds of their own time were different. Changing their minds would be difficult, but they had to try.

“Pearl…th-there’s something else I need to tell you. Y-you aren’t my first Pearl-“

“I know, Pink. My future self told me.”

Pink covered her mouth.

“Pearl I-I never meant to hurt her! M-maybe we can rescue her from White when we get back…c-could you help me?”

Pink sobbed into Pearl’s arms, as she explained how she had been unable to control her anger, how she had been desperately trying to change herself.

“Pink, I forgive you for what you did, you’re trying to _change_ , and of course I’ll help you.”

The two embraced tightly, knowing that they would never keep secrets from each other.

“Aha! It’s almost finished!”

Peridot held up the hourglass proudly, it was almost done, she only had a few small tweaks to fix now. Bismuth and Spinel beamed at her, knowing that the mess they were currently in was almost over.

“Bismuth, Peridot, Spinel. How is fixing the hourglass going?”

Peridot jumped when she heard Yellow’s voice, but thankfully she didn’t drop the hourglass.

“Yellow, Blue! It’s almost done, I just need to put the sand in and then fix a few minor leaks. In other words, this, eugh, _mess_ is almost over with!”

Blue smiled softly, as she held her hand out for Peridot to jump onto.

“Oh, Peridot, thank you so much.”

“Aw, it was nothing!”

Peridot giggled. Steven looked as if he could pass out from relief. It was almost over. Connie looked at him, a small smile on her face. Greg looked as if he hadn’t slept for a week, and would rather be _anywhere_ but where he currently was, but he now had Steven sandwiched between him and Connie.

Just as Peridot was finishing the hourglass, White walked in, Mystic Topaz on her shoulder.

“Peridot, you’ve fixed it already?”

“Of course! I didn’t have anything else as urgent as this, so I’ve been able to work on it nonstop!”

White smiled at Peridot’s enthusiasm, as she held her hand up to her shoulder for Mystic Topaz.

“Now, starlight, are you ready to go home?”

White whispered as she held Mystic close to her face, allowing her to see the worry she felt.

“I-I think so. I have a lot of work to do when I get home, White.”

Mystic reached up to hug White’s cheek, as that was as close to a hug as either gem would be able to get. At first, White was frozen in shock, but then she felt tears coming. Mystic looked in her eyes, and she whispered to White.

“Goodbye, I love you.”

White sniffled as Blue and Yellow held their hands out for Mystic.

“I-I just want to thank all of you for helping me get back home, and-and I’m sorry for everything I’ve ever done to hurt you. I-I’’m going to try to do better when I go back. I love you.”

Steven watched and listened to the exchange, too afraid to say anything to his mother. But Mystic looked straight at him.

“I hope that what I’m doing now will lead to a better life for you, Steven.”

He felt the tears prickling his eyes as Greg and Connie wrapped their arms around him protectively. Blue held her hand to floor, where Mystic hopped down, and unfused. Pink and Pearl stood there holding hands.

“We’re going to change as much as we can.”

Pearl whispered. Peridot and Bismuth held out the hourglass to the two gems before them. Pink took it, and began turning it.

“Goodbye everyone, and thank you again.”

She called out as the two disappeared, finally returning to their own time. Everyone in the room breathed a sigh of relief.

“Pearl? A-are we back?”

She called out softly, as she looked for Pearl. She was surprised to be back in the moon base, and finally she spotted Pearl. She was smiling softly, clearly happy to be back in their own time.

“Come on Pearl, we’ve got a lot of work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay guys, got a respiratory infection like two weeks ago ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> https://alexandjadasblog.tumblr.com/ tumblr...for reasons


End file.
